Never Gonna Give You Up
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: Birthday request of OT3 Manolo/Maria/Joaquín. Takes place after the movie with some song lyrics inside. Can't have a "Book of Life" story without Manolo singing now can you! Songs used listed inside in author's note as well as a important to the plot note about Joaquín. Pretty much from Manolo's perspective with established relationship in movie and building up to OT3.


04/14/15

VERY belated birthday gift to my wonderfully patient friend Yu-Gi-Ah/Yu-Gi-Ah2.0/strawhatpirate9/Abi!

Author's Note:

Given that this is a "The Book of Life" fanfiction there had to be songs in it so there's the title by Rick Astley, which I doubt there's anyone who hasn't heard it due to Rick Rolling and other memes, the beginning of "I Miss You" by Avril Lavigne, allusion to "Here Come the Sun" by the Beatles and the entirety of "Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney.

There's also nothing about Joaquín's mother in the movie so I'm going to write under the assumption that she died shortly after Maria left and General Posada pretty much adopted him so Joaquín doesn't have a home of his own and always stayed with General Posada when he wasn't traveling saving towns from bandits.

Never Gonna Give You Up

The Sánchez house was anesthetized with the loss of Manolo's father and great grandmother, whom returned to the Land of the Remembered with his mother and the rest of the Sánchez family after the wedding. The loss finally striking Manolo with the cold realization that he would never live with his family again until he too returned to the Land of the Remembered.

Only the warmth of Maria's hand kept Manolo steady and grounded as they went to his bedroom. His bed as small but cozy for the two of them, the master bedroom with the bigger bed better suited for the newly wedded couple remaining unclaimed.

In the morning they went to see Joaquín to find that Joaquín had done permanent damage to his eye and would have to wear an eye patch for the rest of his life. Both Maria and Manolo thought this meant Joaquín would retire and remain in town but Joaquín was not to be deterred from his word that his was time for him to be a real hero.

Even without Xibalba's medal Joaquín was still strong and agile from years of training for the medal had never given him those; simply extra strength and invulnerability. That hardly made up for a missing eye and ruined depth perception though.

Maria was the first to try to talk Joaquín out of going. Reasoning turned into scolding and then pleading but none of them worked; Joaquín was determined to no longer live under his father's shadow.

Words escaped Manolo so he asked Joaquín to stay safe and to return soon.

Joaquín smiled and hit Manolo's back a bit too hard and promised he would be back before they knew it.

Time went slowly after Joaquín left; Maria commenting that he town wasn't the same without that "goofball" jumping around and announcing his presence all the time. Manolo strummed his guitar absently in agreement, something was at the edge of his fingertips thriving from his heart but the haze of his mind continued to block out. While Maria had been gone Joaquín was the constant presence in his life after his father and when Joaquín was gone Manolo's father was there but now, even though he had Maria, he had lost his father and Joaquín was missing from his life.

Maria and Manolo continued to sleep in his old bed, the master bedroom still unclaimed as they anxiously awaited Joaquín's return. News of Joaquín's adventures still reached their ears through travelers, Joaquín making good on his word to be a hero but delaying his promise to return quickly with each passing day.

When the news of Joaquín's exploits stopped coming to the town, the people started to get anxious about the well being of its favorite son, no one more than Maria and Manolo. Maria began to threaten that if Joaquín didn't return soon she'd hunt him down and drag him back herself. Imagining Joaquín's face while Maria attempted, and more than likely succeeded, in such a feat made Manolo laugh for the first time in ages.

As Manolo kissed Maria he acknowledged that he was incredibly lucky and ignored the part of him that told him something was still missing.

Most mornings Manolo would play with the Mariachi brothers, earning coins from generous patrons while Maria volunteered at the orphanage, teaching them all the things she learned while she was away, and often brought home bread and sometimes jams made by the sisters there. They were by no means wealthy living these lives but both happy to be following their passions.

After telling Manolo stories about the children over dinner, Maria asked Manolo if he wanted children.

"Yes but maybe after we have a bit more saved," Manolo knew he couldn't control when it happened but thought it would be better not to try until then. Still he smiled at the thought at having little girls like Maria, ones that they could name after the children's grandmothers and sons after their grandfathers.

"Your father maybe," Maria smiled in return when he told her this and joked, "But my father has enough of an ego without a namesake running around. We would need a different name for a boy."

"Joaquín," Manolo's own mouth surprised him, unsure of why he suggested it.

Still Maria's smile grew in return, "He has enough of an ego too but, I think I could let that slide."

"Yes, though maybe not; he might want to name his own son after him one day," Manolo tried to jest in return.

Just slightly Maria's smile fell. She ran her finger over the rim of her glass instead of looking at her husband.

"Yes, one day."

The idea of Joaquín marrying anyone was a taboo subject around them. Most people thought it was because Maria's near betrothal to the soldier but Manolo didn't like imagining such a marriage either. The only time either of them would even allude to the possibility was when it was just the two of them to reflect on it in silence.

Days went by with still no further news on Joaquín and Manolo contemplated saddling up horses for Maria and him to make good on Maria's threat to go and drag him home. When he braked for lunch he sat on the bridge, overlooking the land leaving the city hoping yet failing to see Joaquín's returning silhouette.

Absently Manolo strummed his guitar, mumbling "na na" at first to the rhythm he played before words began to fall from his mouth;

"I miss you,

Miss you so bad.

I don't forget you,

Oh it's so sad…"

A warm hand touched Manolo's shoulder and he knew it was Maria, confirmed when she began to sing;

"I hope you can hear me…

I remember it clearly."

Manolo looked up at her, gazing out as he had been and when she looked at him he knew, that feeling of a missing piece of his heart was shared. They began to sing together;

"The day,

You slipped away,

Was the day,

I found it won't be the same."

Manolo strummed his guitar, singing more "na na"s as Maria came to sit beside him and he stopped when she placed her hand onto his.

"Our heart is out there, somewhere," Maria spoke the words Manolo tried to deny but no longer could. He now knew as much as he and Maria loved each other, they loved Joaquín as well. He also knew that Joaquín loved Maria but was there anything beside brotherly affection in Joaquín's heart for Manolo?

"We should go get it," Manolo knew he could never forgive himself if he didn't try to find out, if only to make sure Joaquín was safe.

Maria nodded and spoke with determination, "We leave at dawn."

That night neither could sleep though, staying awake and planning what they would need for their trip, what they could trade to afford to go after Joaquín and if there was anyone who could lend them some horses. Though they had not slept they rose early to prepare, almost knocking themselves down by running into Joaquín outside their door.

"Woah," Joaquín managed to keep them both upright. "Where are you two going in such a hurry?"

"You idiot," Maria looked like she could punch him but hugged him instead. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

Joaquín's eye widened slightly at the embrace but smiled and returned it, "I've been away for long periods of time before; you for longer if memory serves."

"Doesn't count," Maria pulled back and quickly turned to look at the house, suddenly very interested in the window as she rubbed under her eyes.

"We haven't heard tales of your heroics for some time," Manolo explained, unable to be angry he was smiling so much. He embraced Joaquín, all the happier when Joaquín returned the gesture without hesitation.

"I'll tell you all about them at dinner," Joaquín grinned, turning to his horse to grab a bag. "I just wanted to bring you your souvenirs before I went to General Posada's."

"I still have your autograph from last time," Maria teased before grabbing Joaquín's arm and dragging him into the house, followed by Manolo. "And don't be ridiculous; you're staying here with us."

"Are you sure you have the room?" Joaquín more asked Manolo, than Maria, seeming unsure if the invitation would be alright with his childhood friend and former romantic rival.

It was Manolo's turn to hit Joaquín on the back a little too hard, "Of course we're sure." He pushed Joaquín toward the kitchen table. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll grab the rest of your bags."

Manolo didn't wait for an answer, going to get the horse settled for its stay before grabbing the bags and bringing them inside to join his two loves for breakfast and hear Joaquín tell them all about his travels and the towns he visited. Joaquín had also brought Maria a few books on various subject and Manolo an assortment of wooden carved guitar picks of different animals, mostly bulls.

After breakfast Joaquín still wanted to visit General Posada to let him know that he returned so Manolo and Maria went about their day as normal though as Manolo sang he could not help but think the sun was shining brighter that day and so he sang a song welcoming the sun back after winter.

Dinner was held at General Posada with much of the town there, Maria and Manolo rehearing some stories from that morning and enjoying a few others as Joaquín continued on. It was a celebration of the town's favorite son so there was music, played by the Mariachi brothers and Manolo, along with dancing and, of course, plenty to drink.

None of the trio had too much, making it back to the Sánchez home without difficulty. Still they returned to their kitchen, and returned to more drinking in celebration and for Manolo to gather liquid courage.

When Manolo picked up his guitar again his fingers were a bit clumsy at first, whether from nerves or too much drinking he wasn't quite sure, but soon he began to play and then he began to sing.

"I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know."

As Manolo finished he looked at Joaquín, his expression unreadable.

"That was some song there Buddy," Joaquín managed.

Manolo paused, unsure, and looked to Maria. At her nod, he took off his guitar and showed Joaquín the engraving on the back.

"Always play from the heart," Joaquín read, though the clue did not seem to make things clear for him.

With a determination Manolo did not feel he put his hands on Joaquín's shoulders and when his friend looked up, he leaned down and softly kissed him. It was definitely different than kissing Maria; Joaquín's lips were broader, rougher and the mustache tickled a little but it did not fail to give him the same rush of joy that reassured him that he had found his missing piece.

In response Joaquín did not move, just stared and blinked when Manolo pulled back from him, his face a bit read but not seeming horrified as Manolo had feared.

"Manolo," Joaquín said slowly, "You just kissed me in front of Maria."

Maria giggled and stepped around, giving Manolo back his guitar before placing herself into Joaquín's lap, "And now it's my turn."

As Maria kissed Joaquín, Manolo smiled as Joaquín went even redder, unblinking and still as he had been during Manolo's kiss.

This time when the kiss was over, Joaquín looked between them, lips twitching as they tried not to turn upward, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm having a drunken dream, aren't I?" Joaquín asked voice quiet as if not to waken himself from it all.

"I think you know the answer to that," Maria smiled at him, "But you can give us your answer in the morning."

After Maria stood, both she and Manolo took Joaquín's hands and lead him upstairs. At first Maria headed toward Manolo's old room but Manolo paused. He knew his old bed was barely big enough for the two of them, there was no way for the three of them could fit.

Not speaking, Manolo guided the other two into the master bedroom. The room and linen were all clean; Maria must having taken care of them while Manolo tried to ignore the room's existence.

Without speaking and remaining in their clothes of the day, Maria and Manolo maneuvered Joaquín to the center of the bed and then lay beside him on either side. Each Maria and Manolo rested their heads on Joaquín's shoulders and held each other's gaze and their breaths as they waited for Joaquín to respond.

At last they breathed again when Joaquín wrapped his arms around them and they smiled; knowing all the pieces and their future happiness were finally together because they never gave up and never surrendered.


End file.
